


How We Do Better

by Bumble_Bee_Be



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Bee_Be/pseuds/Bumble_Bee_Be
Summary: Bellamy gets Clarke back but they're stuck in Sanctum. Now what?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	How We Do Better

“Clarke… Clarke wake up. Please.” A watery voice penetrates the black nothingness of Clarke’s mind. She patches on to the words, attaching a face to the voice. Bellamy. Memories flash through her mind - Pulling the lever, calling him everyday for six years, reuniting after Clarke escaped Mount Weather, him getting out of the river and trading 283 live for hers. And above it all, one word: “Together.” Her eyes snap open with a sharp gasp. Bellamy’s face floats above hers. He searches her eyes desperately, brushing stray hairs behind her ear. 

“Princess?” The word is barely a whisper, his voice breaking as a tear escapes his eyes and slips down his check. Without a word, Clarke surges up to hug him, burying her face in his shoulder. After a tortuous second, he returns the hug, a breath of relief escaping him, as if he’d been holding it the whole time she’d been gone. “I knew you weren’t gone.”

Clarke cries into his shoulder as he holds her, oblivious to the others in the room. “You didn’t give up,” she whispers. Bellamy pulls her tighter, one hand on the back of her head, the other wrapped around her lower back, holding her steady.

“Never,” he replies. The tip of her nose nuzzles the crook between his neck and shoulder, sending a shiver down his spine. Her tears wet his skin and he rubs her back gently, swallowing tears of his own.

“Clarke?” Madi’s voice is what breaks the trance, Bellamy loosening his hold on Clarke. She feels the shift and pulls away ever so slightly. They release each other, locking eyes, understanding they have a lot to talk about, but they’d talk of it later. Clarke clears her throat and looks around as Bellamy steps back. She hadn’t noticed her surroundings before, but she sees now that she’s in a room she’s never been in, in a bed she’s never seen. The room is dimly lit, with moonlight streaming through a few windows, barely illuminating the others in the room; Bell, Madi, Echo, Murphy, Emori, and even Raven. The bed is amazing, the sheets and blankets unbelievably soft, the mattress molding to the shape of her body. 

“Clarke?” Madi asks again. Clarke meets her surrogate daughter’s gaze; bright blue eyes shining with unshed tears. Tears of her own spill down Clarke’s cheeks and she nods slightly. Madi lets out a quiet sob and leaps into her arms.

Bellamy watches them with a smile, not wanting to let Clarke out of his sight for even a second. She gives him a small smile, pulling Madi tighter and closing her eyes, whispering something in Madi’s ear. After a few seconds, Clarke pulls away and smiles at Madi, brushing her hair out of her face tenderly. Clarke swings her legs over the edge of the bed and stands up, her toes curling at the cold wood against her bare feet. She directs her gaze to Bellamy. She can see the muscles in his jaw working, as if he wants to say something. But he doesn’t. Clarke looks around at the rest of her friends.

“Hi,” she says finally, her voice breaking. Raven sniffles, tears running down her face, and rushes forward to hug Clarke.

“I thought you were dead. I was so scared you died thinking I hated you. Clarke, I’m so sorry,” Raven cries. Clarke chuckles tearfully, reciprocation the hug.

“I know. It’s ok, we all have our demons to face, Raven.” Raven pulls away, wiping her eyes dry. Clarke looks past Raven to Murphy, who’s visibly holding back tears, swallowing hard every few minutes. “Hey Murphy.”

“Glad you’re not dead, Princess,” he says. Emori elbows him lightly, a small, reluctant, grin forcing its way onto her lips.

“Clarke, why don’t you get changed and then we’ll figure out what to say?” Bellamy suggests, his voice rough. Murphy stifles a chuckle and Clarke frowns and she looks down. She’s wearing black silk pajamas.

“Your clothes are over there, Clarke,” Madi says, pointing to a pile of clothing on a chair. Clarke smiles at Madi and kisses the top of her head, grabbing the clothes. She gives Bellamy one last look before walking into the bathroom. Bellamy looks away only after the door closes. He turns to the group.

“Raven, go get us some bikes and whatever we need to build a compound. We’re getting the hell out of here. Tonight. Murph, watch the door. We can’t let them know Clarke is back. Emori, take Madi and track down the rest of our people-  _ including _ Gaia,” he says with a pointed look. Everyone nods, going their separate ways, accepting Bellamy as the leader. Once they’ve all gone, Bellamy sighs heavily and sits on Josephine’s bed. Echo sits next to him, silent. Bellamy runs his hand through his hair, rubbing his eyes.

“Bellamy… we need to talk.” Bellamy looks at Echo, confused. She sighs. “Bell, you can’t be that dense. You’re completely in love with her. Ever since we came down from the ring, you can’t take your eyes off her.”

“Echo-”

“Bellamy. I’ve seen you mourn. Your sister, your friends. You’ve lost Clarke twice, both times you grieved differently than you ever grieve for your friends. Even your sister. She’s more than a friend. You may love me, Bellamy, but you were never truly  _ in _ love with me. It’s always been her, and it’s ok.” Echo squeezes his knee and stands up. “It’s ok. You should go to her.” She presses a kiss to his forehead and walks out, shutting the door softly behind her. Bellamy sighs heavily and stands up. He walks over to the bathroom and raps lightly on the door. The handle twists and Clarke steps out, tucking her hair behind her ear. Bellamy is unable to keep the grin off his face at the sight of her; so obviously Clarke again. She changed back into her usual black tank top and leather jeans.

“You have no idea how good it is to see you back to your normal self," he says with a grin. "We’re getting out of here before they discover you’re... back.”

“Back… oh god. Bellamy, she’s still in my head. Still fighting me. As soon as I fall asleep, I have to face her again. I managed to gain control with Monty’s help, but I don’t know if I can keep her at bay. We have to get her out of my head,” she insists, her eyes wide. Bellamy feels a familiar twist in his stomach, the fear of losing her again making it hard to breathe. 

“First we have to get out of here. Then we’ll get her out,” he says rationally.

“No!” Frantic, Clarke shakes her head and grabs onto Bellamy’s arm. “Bell, there isn’t time. She took a sedative. I’m not going to be able to stay awake that much longer.”

  
“Clarke, we need to  _ go _ . Now. We’ll find Jackson and once we’re on the ship, he can take her out,” Bellamy says. Clarke chews on her bottom lip, but lets go of Bellamy’s arm.  “Finish putting your boots on. I’m going to go make sure everyone is ready to go.” Bellamy stands up with a sigh. Clarke reaches out and grabs his wrist.

“Wait. I-”

“I know, Clarke,” he interrupts. He leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead. She squeezes his hand and he leaves. Clarke closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. She opens them again and gasps, jumping slightly. Josephine, in her original body, is standing in front of her.

“We’re back bitches,” Josephine mocks, a smirk playing on her lips.

“What are you doing here? How are you here?” Clarke demands, pulling a knife out. Josephine rolls her eyes.

“Please. That won’t do anything to me. I’m not really here,” she explains, condescending and snarky as ever.

“What do you mean?” Clarke asks, frowning.

“Clarke, sweetie, we’re dying. Your brain is melting. I’ll just be uploaded back on to my chip, but you… you’ll  _ die _ .” Clarke lowers the knife, setting it on the bed. She bends  over and continues putting on her shoes. “What are you  _ doing _ ? You’re  _ dying _ . Go do something.” Josephine gestures to the door incredulously. 

“Bellamy’s right,” Clarke sighs. “First we get out of here, then I can worry about getting you  _ the hell _ out of my head forever.” She ties her boot laces and stands up, tucking the knife away. She goes to walk out the door but it opens before she reaches it, guards storming in.

“Ma’am are you ok?” One of them asks as they swarm into the room, searching every nook and cranny. The Josephine hallucination has disappeared. 

“I’m fine, what the hell is this?” Clarke demands in her pest Josephine imitation.

“Intruders invaded the palace; we think they were going to try and take you-... why are you in Clarke’s clothes?” The guards start to surround her and Clarke panics, pulling back out the knife.    


“Where are Bellamy and the others?” 

“Seize her!” Someone shouts and instantly there are four guards on her, pushing Clarke to the floor and restraining her hands behind her back. They drag her back up to her feet, now unarmed and restrained. They push her towards the door and out into the hall. Her heart jumps at the sight before her; Bellamy. He has a cut on his forehead and a bruise starting to bloom on his left cheek.

“Clarke…” Bellamy says, trying to get to his feet. He’s shoved back down by a guard. Russel walks up to them.

“Clarke. Bellamy. Your people reneged on our deal. The one you call Raven sabotaged us and destroyed the serum. And now, you will all pay the price,” he says. Russel’s eyes are dark, his jaw clenched.

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked, fear striking through her heart. Two guards grab her by the arms and start forcing her forward.

“No!” Bellamy roars, jerking forward. “What are you doing to her? Let her go!”

“Bellamy stop. Russel, if I  _ willingly _ give control to Josephine, will you pardon my people? I- I’ll even tell you how to get rid of me. How to make it so the brain is all Josephine’s. Just don’t hurt my people. Let the deal they made stand, please,” Clarke begs, struggling against the guards.

“Clarke, no!” Bellamy exclaims. Clarke swallows her tears.

“Bellamy…” she starts, her voice cracking. A tear slips down her cheek and she tries to turn to him, only to be held fast by the guards.

“I will accept your terms, Clarke. Your sacrifice will not be in vain, nor forgotten,” he promises. He turns to Bellamy. “I’ll give you a moment to say goodbye, Bellamy.” He nods to the guards and they remove Clarke and Bellamy’s restraints.

“Can we have some privacy?” Clarke asks. Russel hesitates before nodding, gesturing to Josephine’s room. Clarke follows Bellamy inside.

“I’m not letting you do this, Clarke. Climb through the window and run until you find Jackson. I’ll hold them off and then find you. Go, now,” Bellamy growls, grabbing Clarke by the shoulders.

“Bellamy… They’ll kill you and I can’t let them do that. I’m already dying. You have to let me do this.” Clarke is crying now, tears running freely down her face. Bellamy takes her face in his hands, brushing his thumbs over her cheeks.

“Clarke… I can’t. I can’t lose you again. Never again,” he whispers.

“Bellamy. This is how we get to peace,  _ this _ is how we do better. I have to do this-,” Bellamy cuts her off in the one way she never expected him to. He leans down, pressing his lips to hers desperately. She pulls back, shocked. “But, Echo…”

“It’s over with Echo; she saw what I was too dumb to admit for over ten years. I love you, Clarke. Please don’t leave me again,” he begs. Their foreheads are touching and he’s still holding her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks. Clarke takes a deep, shuddering breath and takes his hands in hers, pulling them down to his sides. He stands still, his eyes closed. A tear runs down the side of his face.

“I have to do this, Bell,” she says, crying openly now, her breathing hitching as tears flow down her face. “I’ve waited ten years to hear you say that, but I have to do this. I love you, and this is how I make sure you get to live.”

“Clarke, no-” he starts, but she silences him with a kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair. The door slams open and they break apart reluctantly. 

“It’s time to go, Clarke,” Russel says.

“I love you,” Clarke whispers and then moves to leave.

“No, it can’t end like this. I won’t let you do this.” Bellamy latches on to Clarke’s wrist. 

“Russel…” Clarke lets her sentence trail off, a sob caught in her throat. Russel nods and turns to the guards on either side of him. They walk over to Bellamy and one of them jams the butt of their spear into his stomach, causing him to groan and drop to his knees, letting go of Clarke in the process.

“Don’t hurt him,” she cries. “Please… don’t hurt him.” Russel nods to them and they restrain Bellamy’s hands behind his back, one hand on each shoulder. Clarke tries to ignore his pleas and shouts as she walks out of the room, tears completely soaking her cheeks now. Russel guides her with one hand on her lower back.

“They’ll all be ok, right? You’ll help them build a complex and leave them alone?” Clarke whispers, staring at the floor. There are a half dozen guards in the hallway.

“I swear that your friends will be taken care of,” Russel promises. “You are giving me the greatest gift possible, Clarke.”

“No, she’s not,” a voice from behind them growls. Everyone spins to see who said it, the guards from the room even bringing out Bellamy. Ryker stands there, knife in hand and the other made into a fist. Beside him are Echo and Miller, Jackson just behind them with their other friends.

“Echo, what’s…” Clarke doesn’t finish her sentence, the room spinning as her nose starts to bleed. She falls to the ground, her eyes rolling back in her head. She starts convulsing and Jackson tries to rush forward. Guards block his path.

“What are you doing, let me through! She’s seizing!” Jackson yells. Russel nods, and they let him through. He turns her on her side and starts tending to her, checking her pulse and pupils.

“What is the meaning of this, Ryker?” Russel demands.

“The Primes are dead,” Ryker shouts, holding up his fist. He opens his fist and little AI chips rain down. Guards rush forward, collecting them off the floor. 

“Seize him!” Russel roars. Guards hesitate, caught between the two Primes before surging towards Ryker, weapons ready.

“We’ve been lying to you. Your children and friends are not one with the primes; they’re dead! Clarke has neural mesh in her head and that’s the only reason she’s still alive. We wipe the minds of the hosts; killing them,” he yells. There’s silence, then shouts sound from outside the palace.

“Ryker what have you done?” Russel asks lowly.

“My mother delivered that same speech to our people just now. A revolution is coming, Russel. You can surrender or die,” Ryker offers.

“I will  _ never _ surrender to you. You have murdered our family and you will pay for this Ryker,” Russel growls. Ryker nods and in one fluid motion, Jackson stands up and stabs a scalpel up through Russel’s neck. Russel staggers backward, clutching his throat as he sputters and gurgles. He falls to the floor as the guards look on, utterly caught off guard . Russel finally stops moving and the room stands in shocked silence. 

“Get Dr. Jackson whatever he needs,” Ryker orders. He meets eyes with Jackson. “Go get Clarke her brain back.”

**Three Years Later**

Bellamy stands at the desk, looking over the plans for the new house their building. He sighs exasperatedly and runs a hand through his hair. A pair of arms wrap around his waist and a chin rests on his shoulder. “Bellamy, you’ve been at this for hours. It’s time to go to sleep. It’s your turn to get up early and take Madi to school tomorrow.”

“Clarke, she’s fifteen. She can walk to school on her own. We don’t have to worry anymore, we’re finally safe here,” Bellamy says, turning around and taking Clarke’s face in his hands, leaning down for a gentle kiss. Monty starts wailing from his crib and they break apart. 

“Your turn,” Clarke says with a smirk. Bellamy sighs and walks over to their son’s crib. He smiles down at the baby boy, dark curly hair and bright blue eyes making him a perfect mix of both of them. Bellamy picks him up, holding him to his chest and rocking him slightly. Bellamy looks back at Clarke, who’s walked up behind him again and is winding her arms back around his waist.

“I love you, Clarke Griffin,” Bellamy says, turning to face her. 

“I love you, Bellamy Blake,” she murmurs happily. She rests her head against his chest, kissing their son’s forehead. Clarke sighs contentedly, touching a hand to her stomach, the next member of their family already showing. They finally got their happy ending.


End file.
